


Sugar devil

by All_things_hacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's a little bit out if canon character for this one but then again this is a younger Chloe, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Little Shit, Lucifer's a sugar daddy yall, She's. A lot a bit out of character lol, Sugar Daddy, and ofc our wonderful chloe is the sugar baby, but let's be real chloe rarely ever let's herself be taken care of, but like only for chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Struggling to make it through college after finally escaping her bothersome mother, Chloe unintentionally peaks Lucifer's interest.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that after writing "not yours to kiss" That I would start working on "mine to touch" But this was an idea that popped into my head after seeing an Instagram post. Hope u enjoy 💖

Chloe Decker sighed into her coffee cup. She looked out the window of the two story cafe that was near her dorm. 

"I'm not good. " She sighed and thumped her head on the table. 

Escaping her grooming mother, Chloe thought she was finally starting a brand new chapter in her book of life. Getting into the college of her dreams, things had started to look up, and that's when the other shoe dropped. "I'm broke... " Chloe stared at her coffee wondering if wasting her money on caffeine was a good choice considering her financial status as of late. The year was nearing a close and she didn't have enough money to pay next year's tuition much less board and room. 

_maybe I need to start working two jobs... This summer would be a good time to work and not just part time, if I work two or three jobs for the rest of the summer i could get enough to make sure I can come back here! It's not like I have anything better to do this summer anyway._

Releasing a despair filled groan, Chloe glanced out of the window again. "How did it get so late already?!" It was the end of June and yet the day didn't seem and longer than usual. Gulping down the last of her lukewarm coffee, and grabbing her bag she rushed down to the first floor and out the cafe. Chloe mentally slapped herself on letting herself loose track of time like this and hoped that ms. Linda would be understanding.

she huffed in distress and turned a corner.

Lost in thought, the young girl failed to pick up a rather annoyed voice walking down the same path as her. Glancing at her phone, Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, shit! she was in so much trouble! she desperately tried to increase her pace, face now a bright red, and...was that a voice she heard- "AHhH!" Her foot collided with a rock and she felt her body fall over, too shocked to put her hands out to protect herself. Seeing the ground rapidly draw near she grit her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut and braced for imapct. 

"Are you alright? That was quite the fall darling. Hello?" 

there was that voice again. It was closer now, so close she felt it against her ear. Wait hadn't she just been falling? No..she was safe? She felt strong arms wrapped around her middle holding her up against a warm chest. And that voice! Was it?, Chloe looked up to a man with jet black hair, stubble, and concerned Brown eyes. 

"Sweetheart are you okay? You haven't said anything,you didn't break anything did you?" Chloe's eyes widened as she finally realized that this man was speaking to _her,_ and she finally found her voice. 

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me mister." Suddenly a wave of embarrassment came over her as she looked into his eyes. They seemed to dominate her almost. She tore her eyes away from his almost hypnotic gaze and rushed to her feet. "T-thanks again, but I should really get going-!" They man' s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist he tugged her to his chest and she watched a wicked grin appear in his face. 

"Interesting."


	2. Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes interest in the girl he saved, while Chloe finds herself sorta maybe with a crush on her savior.

The man grinned down at her. "Interesting. " Chloe nervously glanced down at her wrist that was currently being grasped tightly. Just her luck that she would run into some guys who creepily took interest in her. 

The guy followed her eyes to the wrist he was still gripping onto. His eyes widened and he quickly let go. "Sorry darling," he brought his finger up to her chin and tilted her face until her eyes met his again. "I didn't mean to grasp you so suddenly, it's just that...well it's nothing important it's just that you've intrigued me." He stepped back and held out his hand.

"Let's start over. Hello darling I am Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar."

Chloe hesitated but then shook his hand. " Chloe Decker. Again thanks for helping me. I was in such a rush and I - Oh my gosh! I'm late! " she looked around suddenly very aware at how dark it was. She looked back at Lucifer. "Sorry to cut this short Lucifer but ms. Linda is totally gonna kick my ass fuck I'm so late!" She bent down and hurriedly stuffed her books and papers into her bag. Stumbling over herself as she got up and ran, she looked over her shoulder at the confused Lucifer and called, "thanks again luci! Maybe I'll see you around!" With that she turned a corner and was gone. 

Lucifer blinked. Once, twice, three times, and the let out a joyous laugh. He shook his head in disbelief and slid down up against a dorm building wall. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Chloe. Chllloooe. Ch-lo-e. Chloe. What a lovely name." The strange woman that been running like her life depended on it baffled him. When he noticed that she wasn't responding to her he tried to use his power to get her to admit if she was hurt or not. And yet somehow this woman, this ordinary girl, wasn't effected. She has stared up at him with innocent but willful eyes, and he had felt his _own_ self start to fall under her invisible spell. "Chloe decker, who are you Chloe decker?" Sighing with a sense of curiosity he made to get up when he felt a paper but his ankle. Picking it up he glanced over it.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. He took out his phone that he had just recently tucked away in annoyance and dialed a number. "Find out everything you can about a girl named Chloe decker."

Chloe rushed into the beige room and stopped in front of a desk. "I I I am here to see ms. Linda!" she put her hands on her knees and took in gulps of deep breaths, as she prayed that ms. Linda was late today as well. The lady at the front desk nodded at her, "she's right upstairs." 

_shit._

Chloe felt her heart drop. she thanked the receptionist and walked to ms. Linda's room dreading every step. Taking one final breath before her impending doom she opened the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!" 

Chloe cringed and quickly say down with her head hanging. "GOSH I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE CHLOE YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT CAN BE FOR YOUNG GIRLS YOUR AGE AT NIGHT! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! I THOUGHT THE WORST HAD HAPPENED TO YOU AND I COULDN'T EVEN CALL THE STUPID POLICE CUZ OF THIER STUPID FUCKING POLICY OF ONLY BEING ABLE TO CALL THEM ABOUT A DAMN MISSING PERSON AFTER 24 HOURS AND DAMNIT I CALLED ALL YOUR DORMATES, YOUR PROFESSORS AND NONE OF THEM KNEW WHERE YOU WHERE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF !!?" The small blonde older woman was fuming as she stood over a guilty Chloe. 

"I- I was at a cafe and I lost track of time and then I tripped and almost fell but a man-Lucifer he said his name was- helped me up and-" Linda's eyes shot up. 

"Wait...you ran into Lucifer?" Chloe snapped her head up in surprise. "You know who that man was?" chloe's therapist sighed and the anger melted away from her face. She leaned against her desk.

" Lucifer is the person who owns this university. He also owns many clubs, businesses, and much more. Lucifer often comes to me to talk out his issues same as you do. Although I was not aware that he was here today. That could only mean that he was here in business matters. " linda eyed Chloe. She was basically her unofficial guardian as well as her therapist at this point. Lucifer was a good man somewhere under all that ego, but still linda couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Did he say anything to you after he helped you up? " to her surprise, chloe's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah! He called me things like darling and sweetheart. I was kind of scared at first because he grapped my arm really tight when I tried to leave but I think he just wanted to know my name because he was really nice.....and his gaze....it was almost like I was in a trance for a second but it was over in a second. must have just been my mind playing tricks on me." Chloe tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I said that I hope I could see him again, but after what you've told me about him, he's probably too busy anyway." She sighed almost disappointed, "I don't know I know it's silly considering I only met him for two minutes at most; but I wish I could have at least gotten to give him a proper goodbye. " linda listened to all this not quite believing what she was hearing. In the two years that she had known Chloe, she had learned that this level headed, stubborn, bright girl was not one to fall in love at first sight. And yet here she was watching chloe's cheeks flush red as she touched the wrist that Lucifer had grabbed. 

Shaking her head, kinda brought herself back into business mode. "Ok Chloe it's late now and you should get some sleep, it sounds like you've have quite the stir tonight. " she sat down next to her and lightly squeezed her shoulder, "we'll talk on this more tomorrow ok? Bright and early." Chloe gave her a dazed smile and got up walking to the door. " And chloe? " she turned her head to her therapist. "Don't be late!" Chloe laughed as waved good bye , then shut the door.

Linda stared at the door and heaved a heavy sigh. "What have you gotten yourself into chloe..."

As Chloe walked to her dorm, she found herself deep in thought. Her thoughts filled with the stranger with those warm eyes, she almost forgot her dilemma at hand: she was still broke. "Ughhhh!" She groaned into her hands and dig into her bag looking for paper. It was a an organizer she had made to help her regulate her money usage. "Where is it? No ....not here....not here.....where...no!!" She felt like her head was spinning. She plopped down on a nearby bench and put her head in her hands. "It's gone...what happened, did it fly away when I fell? How will I be able to regulate now." Chloe groaned . Her sudden headache was increasingly getting harder to ignore. It was pounding the inside of her skull. Her head felt as if it was full of water, and her stomach was hurting too..... "Ulch...what was..in that coffee" her eyes dropped closed and her body slumped over. Her last thought before falling under was a bone crushing sadness: she didn't even get to see Lucifer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was in chloe's coffee? Is she ok? Where is Lucifer? And why is linda so concerned about chloe's love life???👀👀👀 guess you'll just have to find out tomorrow! 💀💀💀


	3. I'm the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this tool so long I had all the ideas for this chapter I was just lazy lol. :)

"Chloe? Chloe!" 

her eyes opened slowly letting the light flood in. As she blinked, she tried to focus on the voice that were calling her. "That's it just open you're eyes, you're okay." Her eyebrows twitched in confusion, the voice was different now. Still familiar but not feminine. Chloe let out a frustrated noise, annoyed that she couldn't identify the sounds. Grumbling she tried to sit up but to her surprise hands were pressing down on her. _no let go! I need to find out where that voice is coming from let go!_ Her mind was in a panic. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she needed to know who was saying all those noises to her. She thrashed against those hands, struggling to lift herself up.

"Lemme go! Go! Go! Stop! No!" She slurred out sluggish one word sentences as she desperately tried to clear the seemingly never ending fog that was clouding her brain. Then, just as she felt angry confused tears beginning to form, a warm palm planted itself against the back of her neck. Another rested on her shoulder. A pair of lips kisses her ear and whispered very gently, "it's ok Chloe, I'm here. You're safe. It's just me and linda, you can calm down now ok? you found me. Good girl." 

she immediately relaxed and leaned toward the comforting voice. Her cheek touched his and she closed her eyes and took in some much needed deep breaths. Once again opening her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her sight was much clearer now. Her head while still sluggish and foggy no longer felt muddled and disoriented. She looked up to see lucifer and Linda's concerned faces. Groaning Chloe placed hand on her head and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was back in ms.Linda's office. And then it dawned on her. She whipped her head around , feeling her headache found but ignored it. "Lucifer! You're back! You're here! With me! ....why are you here?" Lucifer feigned hurt and gave a little pout. 

"I thought you'd be a little more happy to see me, I did save your life an all..." Linda broke her silence and snorted sarcastically, "well technically it's also your fault seeing as you always seem to loose track of that vicious demon of yours." Then she seemed to realize her words placement because she flinched as she looked back at chloe. Chloe returned her gaze and crinkled her eyebrows, " demon? Is that just a metaphor? and what do you mean it's lucifer's fault? " sighing, Lucifer sat next to Chloe and ran his fingers through his carefully gelled hair. "When we met the other day, I was here in business as I'm sure linda here already had guessed. One of my...associates, a troublesome but loyal woman, had sneaked into this campus. She was looking for someone who had..well let's just say she did something and my associate, maze, isn't the most forgiving type. She was there at the cafe you were at and she made the mistake of giving YOU a poisoned drink and not the person she was after. Luckily I had gone looking for you after I found one of your papers and found you half dead on a bench." Lucifer grimaced as he recalled chloe's pale body lying on the bench, her breath ragged, her skin cold. 

Chloe looked down at her stomach, she wouldn't be getting coffee for a while....then she raised and eyebrow in confusion, "there's one thing I still don't get tho...if I was poisoned how did you save me so fast?" She watched as both Lucifer and linda stiffened as they looked at each other. 

"She deserves to know-"

"It'll shake her world! "

"She'll be fine linda. Don't be dramatic. "

"Dramatic? Lucifer this is... _THIS_ we're talking about! She's not ready. "

Lucifer's eyes turned dark as he gave Linda a rare sharp look. " She wasn't _ready_ when she got poisoned! If the wrong people find out about her is at risk of DYING linda. " Lucifer looked into the therapist's eyes, his own filled with determination and protectiveness. It was a face she had never seen on Lucifer before. She sighed in defeat. 

"Alright, but if she passes out just know that I warned you." Stepping back, kinda crossed her arms and waited. Chloe, who at this point was seriously perplexed and a little bit on edge watched as Lucifer have her a heartwarming smile that turned into a smirk. 

"Promise not to yell?" She nodded. Lucifer stood up, his eyes never leaving chloe's and with a a rough shrug of his shoulders.... 

"Wings...you you you ....wings." Her eyes were as wide as saucers she looked back and forth from linda, to lucifer's exasperated expression , to his enormous, angelic ,white wings. "How..?" Lucifer held up his hands and grinned. 

" I'm the devil! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that Chloe is just gonna automatically believe Lucifer (I mean. He did show her his wings but still) cuz we ain t got time for chloe's(reasonable) trust issues. 💖  
> Oh yeah and Sorry for such a short chapter it's made this way for plot purposes.


	4. Your faithful devil, L.m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was inspired by "your obedient servant" From Hamilton. (Just a heads up this song will be relevant to the plot later on so keep an eye out for any of the lyrics 👁👁)

Well in her defense despite what linda had said she did _not_ pass out. however her legs did turn to jelly and she fell forward straight into lucifer's - as in the _devil_ lucifer's, outstretched arms. Pulling her closer to his chest, his wings instinctively curled around chloe's body. Lucifer heard Linda's hurried footsteps and felt her hand rest on his wing. 

"Are you guys ok in there?" 

The devil smiled at her mother -like worry. "We're fine linda." He paused as he felt his wings rub chloe's back. "It seems that my wings have taken a liking to chloe." He grinned smugly, " just like the rest of me, my wings have taste. " he snickered as he heard the doctor give an annoyed huff. "I can tell that you two need...alone time so I'll take my leave. Just make sure you lock up before you leave Lucifer!" He only playfully rolled his eyes and listened for the door click. Once he was sure that she was gone, he looked down at the miracle that had dropped into his life. 

"You're awfully quiet, are you okay?" He brought two fingers to her chin and lifted it up so that they were facing each other. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. "Why are you crying? Hey hey I'm sorry, was it me? Are the wings too much too soon? Please tell me what's wrong." He wiped away a stream of tears that had fallen down her rosy cheeks. Chloe didn't answer, she just planted her face into his chest, wrapped her hands around his torso and quietly sobbed. Pulling his wings closer around them, and tucked her head under his chin

They sat in a heavy yet comfortable silence as Chloe let out whatever it is she was harboring, Lucifer curled his wings in around them, placed an hand on her head and another on her back. He rubbed soothingly, occasionally whispering comforting words in her ear. The time ticked by, but Lucifer had no intention of rushing her; he'd stay by her all night if that's what it took. 

He felt her hacking sobs eventually turn into small hiccups and sniffles. Finally Chloe sat up, red eyed with a watery pout. The devil whisked out his handkerchief and gently dabbed at the still falling tears. As he rubbed the silky cloth against her cheek, he saw her close her eyes and gave him a small smile.

Making sure that her face was nice and dry, he tucked away the handkerchief and sat back as he searched her eyes. "Are you ready to tell me what that was all about? " Chloe nodded and sat up in his lap. 

"Earlier when I asked how you had found me, you said that I had dropped one of my papers... You saw it didn't you. " It wasn't a question but a sad statement. Her eyes welled up again, "i really like this college, this life, with Ms. Linda and, and...with you and I was trying to find a way to keep it like this without anyone finding out, cus they that would just mean that my mom was right about me, and now you've found it and I just don't know what to do anymore, I'll have to leave all this and I don't wanna do that! " She hid her face back into his chest. "I know it sounds creepy but I really wanted to get to know you better but ms. Linda told me you're a busy man and I thought I would never get the chance to talk to you again, and now I got that chance but now I'll never get it again. " She squeezed her fists around his shirt in frustration, "I'm sorry. " She listened and waited for his response, but was only met with silence. "... Lucifer? " Suddenly Chloe felt his body shake against hers. She looked up and to her shock, he was laughing??? 

"I- I'm sorry Chloe, " He snickered as he tried to contain his laughter, "I'm not laughing at you it's just" He covered his mouth with his hand, "you're so... Cute! "

Chloe wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and a little bit hurt, "what do you mean cute? " Did he find her lack of money funny? Did he not want to get to know her like she does with him? 

Lucifer placed a hand on her cheek. "You have such a big heart and you don't even know it." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, "don't you worry about those ridiculous college funds, I own this university remember? " He winked slyly, "I can pull a few strings. In fact I can pull many strings. You'll be fine darling. " He booped her nose and waited for her reaction. 

And a reaction he got. he watched in utter delight as her confused frown turned into a bright grateful smile, for the third time she stuffed her face into his chest, this time so hard she knocked him over. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up so that she was facing him. "Lucifer _thank you._ You have no idea how much this means to me." Her eyes Started to water again, and Lucifer was quick to wipe it away with his handkerchief. He held it out to her, "you'd better keep this close by. " They laughed and Chloe tucked it away in her pocket. Lucifer brought his hands up and cupped her face. 

"I have the honor of being your obedient devil, L. M. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I was writing this at like 2 am and fell asleep🙈 sorry for late chapter.


	5. Velvet shirt

After reassuring Chloe that she wouldn't have to worry about her college funds, Lucifer picked her up and flew her to his penthouse (after calling Linda and telling her that Chloe was fine and _yes_ he _did_ lock her room up just like she asked) - he thought about going to her dorm but to his horror he had come to the realization that his Chloe had no taste in furniture or design. He _quickly_ left despite Chloe's protests. 

Setting her down on his bed he hurriedly shrugged off his blazer and put it around Chloe's shoulders. The night air was oddly cool for LA, especially at the altitude he was flying. His body was naturally superheated (being the king of hell an all), unfortunately Chloe was horrendously underdressed, in only a black and white striped t shirt and gray shorts, chile- to say he was disappointed was an understatement. Such a beauty like Chloe Decker should not have this much lackluster in her daily life! No matter, he planned to change that soon enough. However right now Chloe was shivering and sneezing every now and then. He handed her another handkerchief and temporarily left the room to go make her some hot chocolate, thinking that giving her alcohol wouldn't help her cold and also he needed to stop thinking about drinking so much when he was around Chloe because she was too pure to have to deal with a drunk, well not that he could get drunk but now he was rambling to himself and you get the picture. Lucifer sighed and put his hands on the kitchen counter and hung his head. All he could think about Chloe.

Chloe Chloe Chloe. Her name filled his head, her heart broken expression, which he never wanted to see on her again and her smile, which he never wanted to see leave her face. 

Fuck. 

He was whipped wasn't he. The devil looked up as he heard the timer he had set go off. Mixing the melted chocolate with the warmed up milk, he smiled. 

Well that didn't sound to bad to him. 

😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

Now changed into sweatpants and a silk robe, Lucifer was currently running around his penthouse chasing a half naked Chloe who was refusing to wear the -elegantly made, if he does say so himself, pajamas. 

"Chloe stop acting like a child and just wear them! It's just for tonight! " After they were done sipping their hot chocolate, talking about hobbies and such (Chloe was more interested in learning about his life as a fallen angel, must to Lucifer's dismay), Lucifer watched as Chloe went into a rough coughing fit. He them decided that her cold was only getting worse and that after a good night's sleep in _his_ house, he made sure to emphasise on the fact that she would _not_ be going back to that dorm any time soon, they would go out tomorrow and get her some medicine. 

Well everything had gone smoothly until he showed her the pjs he had chosen for her to sleep in. A velvet button up and.... Well that was it. He had tried to dress her and after a couple seconds of harsh squirming she had managed to escape his grasp and was now running away desperately trying to find a place to hide. 

"No! It's embarrassing! I don't wanna sleep in bed half naked with a man I just met! " She ducked behind his bar. She listened for his steps but she was only met with silence. _maybe he gave up?_ Scuffling on her hands and knees she slowly Shuffled to the side and peeked. 

There was no one. 

She let out a quiet sigh of relief. "yep he won't Catch you here right?" She chuckled smugly, "nope i -! " She hesitantly turned her head and lo and behold, there was Lucifer sitting with his elbow on the knee of his crossed legs, his hand resting under his chin. And to make matters worst then they were, Chloe realized the position she was in. On her knees her ass directly in the direction of Lucifer. She shrieked and turned around and fell flat on her butt, her face a bright red. Lucifer sighed in exasperation. 

"Well see now I've seen the thing that you were trying to avoid me seeing in the first place, not to mention the fact that you running around _half naked_ so I already saw it then as well.... So can I _please_ take off that dreadful t shirt and get you ready for bed? " He stood up and held out his hand, eyebrow arched daring her to defy him. 

Blushing she took his hand and let him pull her up. Lucifer smirked and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, which did absolutely nothing to help get rid of her blush, and led her to the bedroom. 


End file.
